poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defender of the Universe, Mac returns to Terra Venture! (Transcript)
This is a transcript for The Defender of the Universe, Mac returns to Terra Venture!. Narrator: Several years ago, there was a war between the the Red Rangers, the Gold Rangers, the Silver Rangers, the Pink Rangers, Hexxus, and the evil Machine Empire. Victory was theirs, but now, Alter, son of Divatox, King Pirate of the universe, and his uncle, General Havoc, brother of Divatox, have rebuilt the Piranahtron Empire, and the Chromite Army to take over the whole universe. Treacheron and his alliance recruit Mac and his friends to battle Alter and Havoc, for they are Power Rangers Galaxy Force! story starts with the newly rebuilt Terra Venture, Villamax and Kegler were watching it Villamax: Look at the citizens, Kegler. As long as our Ranger friends are here, Terra Venture will always be safe. Kegler: Yes, Villamax. And Commander Stanton's always working. Villamax: Indeed, my friend. Unfortunately, it's never the same order twice. Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers returned from their demise Hexxus: Ha, ha! We're back! Olympius: The time has come for revenge. Psycho Red: laughing The Red Ranger is mine! Psycho Blue: I'm going after the Blue Ranger! Psycho Black: The Black Ranger's mine! Psycho Yellow: I'll go after the Yellow Ranger! Psycho Pink: And I'll be going after the Pink Ranger! Psycho Green: My target's the Green Ranger! Psycho Silver: I'm going after the Silver Ranger! Olympius: Yes, and the Gold and Titanium Rangers will be your targets, Psychos Gold and Titanium. Psycho Gold: Excellent. Psycho Titanium: Easy. Hexxus: And we'll be after the rest, Psychos White and Quantum. Psycho White: As you wish. Psycho Quantum: Right. Time for a Psycho Ranger Rumble! that said, they begin their rampage at Terra Venture Kegler: Oh, no! Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers have returned! Villamax: I'm afraid Leo and the others will need help. We must return of Earth for reinforcements! so, Villamax and Kegler took their space pod and leave Terra Venture Earth Rangers: Origins of Lightspeed begins playing Eric Myers: (voiceover) The Defender of the Universe, Mac returns to Terra Venture! back on Earth, there was a crash site not too far from the School of Friendship Jen Scotts: What was that? Ocellus: A sonic boom? Mac Grimborn: Come on, we're checking this out. they investigate the crash site Wesley Collins: Would you look at this mess? Sandbar: (as Elgar) This fellow's insurance sure is sky-high. Villamax and Kegler came out of their space pod Twilight Sparkle: Villamax! Kegler! Villamax: Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Starlight, Spike, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Ocellus, Smolder, Silverstream, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Mac, Lightning, Mater, Sally, Cruz, Doc, Chancellor Neighsay! (as he and Kegler hugged them) My old friends, it is good to see you again. Kegler: Oh, there you are Space and Time Force Rangers! Hello. And these must be the Galaxy Force Rangers. Chancellor Neighsay: That is us, Kegler. We are one of them now. Ocellus: What brought you here from Terra Venture? Villamax: Much trouble, I'm afraid, Ocellus. Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers have returned. Mac Grimborn: What?! How did this happen? Kegler: When they came to Terra Venture in spirit, the colony is in great danger! Starlight Glimmer: Let's get to Twilight's castle. they arrive, we see Mac's Galaxy Force Ranger symbol along with the Time Force and Space Rangers' Twilight Sparkle: (strained gasping as Spike closed her mouth) Mater: Holy shoot! Mac Grimborn: I know! I can't believe it either! The Map's never called us ''before. Spike: I'm sure that's not why she looks.... Like that. at Twilight's confused look Twilight Sparkle: (babbles) Actually, it is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're all being called to Terra Venture! I mean, what in the universe could be going on there? Do you want me to come with you all?! No, I shouldn't. The Map just called all of ''you ''for a reason, right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of any of ''you! ''Because it's never just called just 11 of us before. (nervous chuckle) Mac Grimborn: I also wasn't nervous before, but now.... Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. For all we know, it's something small. Like maybe Deviot is back from the dead again. Or Captain Mutiny and his crew have returned. Spike: Or you know, maybe it could be a possiblity of Trakeena returning. Twilight Sparkle: No! That's just crazy! The Lost Galaxy Rangers would never fight Trakeena. (beat) Again. Mac, the Time Force Rangers and the Space Rangers packed their belongings and begin their journey to Terra Venture then see Olympius in the control room as he contacts Makuta Makuta: The time has come to complete my master plan, Olympius. Summon all of my evil forces. They must all unite to finally take over the universe. Olympius: Let the battle begin. evilly it cuts to the Battle Droids and Cogs as Hexxus gives a speech Hexxus: When we've finished the job General Grievous and King Mondo began, there will be no good in the universe, no love, no happiness! Only chaos, anger, greed! Destroy all the forces of goodness.... Especially the Power Rangers! Now, go forth, and spread the wrath of Makuta! Battle Droids and Cogs cheer the Moon Palace Goldar: Master, the order has come. We must prepare for the greatest battle. Klank: Excellent. Orbus Did you hear that, Orbus? Orbus: Good show. Rita Repulsa: laughs Lord Zedd: Good work, Goldar. Prince Sprocket: Yippe! Mustafar, Divatox attacks the Turbo Rangers Divatox: the Piranahtrons Get out of my way! herself Evil?! I'll show those little Olympius, Hexxus, and Psycho Rangers evil. Olympius, Hexxus and the Psycho Rangers arrive with General Venjix Queen Chrysalis: There they are! at them Trakeena: Leave it to me, Queen Chrysalis. Jinxer: Olympius, my Prince. I have put Trakeena and Queen Chrysalis on the horn for you. Trakeena: We don't need your plan, Olympius. We have our own. Olympius: Quiet! ''I ''give the tactics, and ''you ''will follow orders. Queen Chrysalis: Oh, yeah? Well, who, may I ask, put ''you ''in charge?! Olympius: Makuta himself. Jinxer: Zing! Trakeena: Makuta? In that case, we love your plan. disappear in the hologram Jinxer: Thought you would. Olympius: Jinxer Get me Astronema, then Tirek and Sombra. Jinxer: Yes, my Prince. does so it cuts to the School of Friendship Starlight Glimmer: Guys, my dad and Sunburst's mom's town is being attacked! Sunburst: What?! How could this happen? Villamax: It is not only Firelight or Stellar Flare. It is also Makuta, Olympius, Astronema, Divatox, Rita and Zedd, even Mondo and Machina. Ocellus: Guys, Divatox is attacking the planet Mustafar. Diabolico: Everyone, Trakeena and Queen Chrysalis are attacking the planet Aquitar. Loki (PR LR): Astronema is attacking planet Eltar. Nadira: Rita and Zedd are attacking KO-35. Ransik: And worst of all, Mondo and Machina are attacking Lerigot's planet. Circuit: They're trying to conquer the whole universe. Kegler: Exactly! Sandbar: How long will that take for them? Kegler: Just 2 or 3. Sandbar: Minutes? Kegler: Centuries! Oh, what if Mac doesn't know?! We've got to warn him! Villamax: Agreed. Terra Venture, we see Mac, the Time Force and Space Rangers at the Industrial Dome Mac Grimborn: Let's split up, cover more ground. split up as Mac's communicator beeps. He answers it Ocellus: (on hologram) Mac, Makuta's combined forces are plotting to take over the entire universe. Mac Grimborn: Don't worry. I'll finish my mission. Ocellus: (on hologram) Be careful, Mac. hologram disappears then, Frax, Vypra, and Destruxo show up Mac Grimborn: Frax, Vypra, and Destruxo! Frax: The Galaxy Quantum Ranger. Vypra: I've been waiting to do this for a long, long, time. Destruxo: Tell me, Quantum Ranger, which team are you on? Mac Grimborn: I'm ''always ''on the winning team, Destruxo. they fight as Mac defeats them Vypra: Curses. Destruxo: The day ''will ''come, Quantum Galaxy Force Ranger. Frax: When you ''will ''be defeated! they escape finds the Lost Galaxy Rangers Kendrix Morgan: Mac? No way! Mac Grimborn: The Friendship Map sent me to find a Friendship Problem. Kendrix. Mike Corbett: Well, you're in luck. at something Look! looks Makuta: The Galaxy Force Quantum Ranger. the Galaxy Force, Time Force and Space Rangers arrive Olympius: with Hexxus, the Psycho Rangers and Venjix How lucky can a monster be? I get to destroy the Space Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, and the Time Force Rangers as well. General Venjix: And the Galaxy Force Rangers as well, Olympius. Leo Corbett: You're in for a big disappointment. Mac Grimborn: Guys, ready? Everyone: Ready! Space Rangers: Let's rocket! turn on their morphers Morpher: 3, 3, 5. morph into the Space Rangers Andros: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Let's rocket! turns on his digimorpher Digimorpher: M-E-G-A. Mega. morphs into the Silver Space Ranger Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! Lost Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! morph into the Lost Galaxy Rangers Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! morphs into the Magna Defender Time Force Rangers: Time for.... Time Force! morph into the Time Force Rangers Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Trip (PR TF): Time Force Green! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Jen Scotts: Time Force Pink! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! morphs into the Quantum Ranger Galaxy Force Rangers: Galactic Force! morph into the Galaxy Force Rangers Twilight Sparkle: Galaxy Force Purple! Pinkie Pie: Galaxy Force Pink! Rainbow Dash: Galaxy Force Blue! Rarity: Galaxy Force White! Applejack: Galaxy Force Orange! Fluttershy: Galaxy Force Yellow! Starlight Glimmer: Galaxy Force Lavender! Sandbar: Galaxy Force Gold! Gallus: Galaxy Force Titanium! Smolder: Galaxy Force Red! Silverstream: Galaxy Force Black! Yona: Galaxy Force Brown! Ocellus: Galaxy Force Green! Mac Grimborn: Galaxy Quantum Power! morphs into the Galaxy Quantum Ranger Hexxus: Get them, Cogs! the Galaxy Force, Time Force, Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers defeat the Cogs Makuta: ''Do ''I have to have do everything myself?! Mac uses his Galaxy Quantum Staff to defeat Makuta Psycho Green: '''NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Psycho Gold: 'MAKUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Olympius: The day ''will ''come. Hexxus: When you ''will ''be defeated. they escape then see Villamax and Kegler talking with the Rangers Villamax: We're going to stay with you, Rangers. Mac Grimborn: Terrific. Kegler: We need a plan to recruit Ransik's alliance. Mac Grimborn: We're warriors. We fight for the universe. We stop Olympius, Hexxus, and the Psycho Rangers. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era